l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Ikoma Jun (I)
Ikoma Jun was a courtier of the Lion Clan. Family Jun was son of Ikoma Jidai, a cunning Lion commander. Jidai suspected his son was cursed, but the Kitsu absolved him. Eventually Jidai had given up and sent Jun to train with the Ikoma Bards. Sword and Fan, p. 69 He was betrothed to Hiruma Renzo, a renowned ma painter. Sword and Fan, pp. 6, 93 Gakka Province Bayushi Kiwadoi, rikugunshokan of the Scorpion and a former Topaz Champion, had taken control of the Gakka province, and had user her contacts to have her actions endorsed by Ayushi, the influential Abbot of Four Temples. Jun outmaneuvered her using dishonorable means, such as recruiting a Scorpion traitor who gave up relevant information, and even coercing Ayushi into withdrawing his support. Despite they were rivals, they met together and pondered the ma paint of Hiruma Renzo, who disapproved the impeding war between both clans once the snow thawed. Kiwadoi had ordered her brother and reviled butcher, Bayushi Konitsu, to take the field. This action would diminish Kiwadoi's reputation, while Jun one would rise. In turn, Jun's actions had let Kiwadoi to obtain secrets of her own, that the Lion was capable of the most dark deeds, an information she would use for her advantage in the future. Sword and Fan, pp. 6-7 Battle Akodo Unmei appointed Jun's father as the Lion commander, and Jidai proved he could defeat his enemy with his own techniques, deception and surprise. He deployed his units in a way that allowed his cavalry to take the upperhand. Unknown to him, his betrothed Hiruma Iniko spied for the Scorpion, feeding them information from her betrothed. His betrothed was willing the Crab to engage in war. Her actions would force Ikoma Jun to respond and the Crab might be forced to enter the fray. Sword and Fan, pp. 93-94 Concede Defeat Eventually Kiwadoi was goaded into a duel by Doji Seiyami and killed, and her twin brother Konitsu took command of the Scorpion forces. Rumors told that Doji Seiyami was a secret ally of the Lion ambassador Ikoma Jun, perhaps even that the two were lovers. Sword and Fan, p. 119-120 In turn, Konitsu betrothed to the Doji maiden responsible for his sister's death, and the Bayushi command staff seized a Taoist temple located in a strategic site as their new headquarters for this war, to entrench his forces there. Even Abbot Ayushen's personal quarters were commandeered. Akodo Unmei stormed the temple and killed the defenders to a man, alienating the Brotherhood of Shinsei. Sword and Fan, pp. 153-154 The Lion had tainted themselves with dishonor in order to achieve mere temporal victory on the field. Some requested Unmei's seppuku for his actions, but he refused. Ikoma Jun, as the political leader of the Lion efforts, gave up all rights to the captured domain. His father, who had joined the Brotherhood before the attack to protest for Unmei's plans, was appointed as the new abbot of the restored Taoist temple. His father's first action would force the Scorpion to retaliate against the Lion incursion into Gakka province. The Abbot had paved the way for restitution for this upheaval of the Celestial Order, restitution through vengeance and further bloodshed. Sword and Fan, pp. 187-189 Category:Lion Clan Members